


Never Be a Widow or Divorcee

by saekokato



Series: Work in Progress Amnesty [2]
Category: Bandom: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekokato/pseuds/saekokato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hitch Au, wherein Frank is Hitch, Bob is his best friend, Bob has an excellent long game and Frank's more impressed with his own short game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Be a Widow or Divorcee

**Author's Note:**

> WIP Amnesty. This is barely even sketched out. I'm really happy with Bob and Frank's conversation, though. It always makes me smile. I would still love to see this story happen. It would be _hilarious_. :D

_I totally want to see a MCR AU set to the movie Hitch, the Will Smith movie where Smith plays a love doctor for a select portion of the NYC male populous? Like with Frank as Hitch and either Gerard or Mikey as Sara, Hitch's love interest. I really like the idea of Mikey as Sara and Gerard as Allegra, so that it ends up Frank/Mikey, Gerard/Ray, and Bob/Brian. Frank would have to help Ray attract Gerard's attention, only Mikey tries to thwart this to protect Gerard, because Mikey sees Frank as the dude tricking good men/women into dating losers/people who will hurt them. Bob is Frank's old college roommate who married Brian, Frank's older brother._

IDK. I just think that this would be an awesome story. Maybe Frank helped fix Ryan and Brendon up! Or Pete and Patrick. Oh, the possibilities are endless. *snicker*

+

"Shut up! I have an awesome long game." Frank leans into Bob's personal space to leer at him. "Which cannot be confused by my amazing short game. Let's face it - I have tons of athletic, satisfying sex with a myriad of hot men and women, and you sleep with Brian. Who is old and gross."

Bob, in the true testament of someone who has known Frank for far too long, isn't at all fazed by Frank's antics. But the way he smirks makes Frank want to frown. Or run away and hide in his apartment with Mr. Bongos, the stuffed cheetah, and a container of Nuttier Than You ice cream. Frank lines his shot up instead. "Six, corner pocket."

"Frank, Brian made me come three times last night with just his tongue. My long game is awfully spectacular."

The six ricochets off the side wall, but the cue sinks quite nicely. "Fuck, Bob!"

"Exactly."

|-|

Frank has two categories for serious dating. The first applies to his clients and has three rules. First, don't be an asshole. Second, don't be a whiner. Third, don't be a punk.

The second applies to him and has only one rule: Don't.


End file.
